Crossroad
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: Bulma Briefs arrives at a crossroad during her first journey for the Dragon Balls when the road splits into two. She can either go left or right. Left will guide her to the home of an innocent young boy and his Four-Star Dragon Ball; right leads to an abandoned beach housing a perverted old man who knows what he wants from her before parting with his sphere. Bulma chooses wrongly.


I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Crossroad**

Bulma Briefs opened the door to her car under the stare of the burning sun. "Stupid heat…"

Despite her dislike of the weather during the summer period, Bulma _did_ like the long vacation that came with it. Not because it meant no schoolwork; she could do that in her sleep. No, it was the demanded attendance that was the real problem. She could spend her time much more wisely than by attending classes she'd already mastered back when she was only seven, like creating groundbreaking new tech for example.

She currently held one of these groundbreaking devices in her gloved right hand. The Dragon Radar – a device that can pick up the energy discharged by the Dragon Balls and calculate the distance between orb and tracker – responded to her touch by showing her multiple dots, most of them in different spots.

Two Dragon Balls were very close by, which was to be expected as they were in her possession. She had found her first Dragon Ball – the Two-Star Dragon Ball – in her attic, piquing her interest in the origin of the orb. Research taught her that the balls – of which there are seven in total – can grant wishes when all are brought together. With the help of the Dragon Rader, Bulma had found the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley a few days ago.

For ball number three, she had arrived at a crossroad. Left or right; these were her choices as the teen carefully planned her next move. On one hand, Mount Paozu was a bit closer; on the other hand, the other ball was supposed to be on a beach, and with this heat, that wasn't exactly an argument easily brushed aside.

With a determined smirk, she planted her shoe on the gas pedal, Bulma's next destination in mind!

* * *

Luckily, when Bulma arrived at her journey's end, the beach wasn't as sand barren as she'd expected. In fact, it looked quite grand; clear skies, green palm trees, and the clearest water she'd seen in weeks. She was astonished to note that there wasn't a single person out here other than herself. "This must be one of those hidden treasures I've read about…" Hunting for the Dragon Balls was exciting. It not only humored her thirst for adventure, it also allowed her to discover areas that weren't very well-known to the public.

In her awe, Bulma forgot to take her shoes and socks off before stepping into the sand, cussing under her breath as she felt the gritty particles fill her footwear, uncomfortably gathering between her toes. Restraining herself from fixing the problem; not wanting to kneel down and dirty her dress, she begrudgingly stepped further. As she got closer to the sea, she could've sworn she saw a little alligator watching her from the water, but before getting a chance to take a good look, it already dived back into the sea, swimming away from her.

Dismissing the sight as a sign that she would need to take a break from hunting the Dragon Balls after finding the next one, Bulma took the Radar out of the small satchel that casually hung around her belt. Worry filled her with each step that brought her closer to the vast ocean, a thought creeping into her head as she reached the see-through liquid; what if the ball was in the water? She had a capsule that contained a boat, but she'd never taken into account the possibility of needing a submarine.

She could call her dad and ask him to send her one, but that would take time. "I should've gone to Mount Paozu first," she wailed. Maybe she could tell her dad to send the capsule containing the submarine to Mount Paozu while she herself searched for the Dragon Ball that was hidden there. Deciding that is was the best plan to go on for now, Bulma turned her back to the ocean, preparing to go back to her vehicle.

"W-wait!" Bulma didn't know why, but the calling voice instantly annoyed her. It sounded needy and whiny; neither qualities she particularly enjoyed in people. Nevertheless, the voice came from behind her, which meant he came from the ocean, perhaps with a boat? That intrigued her, and so Bulma turned around.

The sight greeting her was humorous; a man – quite an old one at that – riding on the back of a… a turtle? Squinting her sapphire eyes to see more clearly, it was indeed a shield-wearing reptile that brought the lanky man to shore. As memorable the scene, the man himself wasn't anything special.

In contrast to her opinion, the old man – an old hermit called Master Roshi – thought quite highly of Bulma, although for very different reasons. One of the alligators he'd befriended during his life as a hermit came to him and announced that he'd seen a cute girl at the beach close to his home. It was a nice partnership he and the reptiles had; they notified him when there was a cute girl in the area, and he protected them from the many dangers of the sea and land. It had taken a while for him to teach them what he actually meant with the words 'cute girl', as the ones they brought him at first had been anything but. He still shuddered as he thought of the women who had all the right mass at all the wrong places. But this one… this one was cute indeed.

Bulma's guard instantly went up as she caught the man's gaze linger on her feminine parts, finally resting on her legs. _Pervert!_ Unease filled her; all alone with an old pervert on a forsaken beach… It wasn't the start of any great fairytale she'd ever heard of. "Can I help you?" Her voice was distrusting and implied urgency. She wanted to call her dad as soon as possible and move on to Mount Paozu. She didn't have the time to indulge a dirty old man.

Roshi was surprised by her tone. Women were usually much nicer to him until he acted on perverted urges – one of the few advantages of old age – after which they would leave him alone with a huge bump on his head. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you're looking for something. I was just wondering if you are perhaps in need of some help." The offer was sure to be appreciated, even if the only reason it was offered was so he could check out her ass while she wasn't looking.

Bulma smiled at him, was that all? Perhaps she'd been a bit too harsh on him. She was drop-dead gorgeous if she said so herself, his lingering gaze probably just meant that he hadn't seen a beauty such as herself in a long time. She explained what she was looking for – letting out the part that the Dragon Balls could grant wishes – taking her two Dragon Balls out of her purse as an example of how they looked like. "They're pretty rare, though, so I doubt you can help."

"_Heh Heh_, on the contrary," he started, showing her his necklace supporting – to Bulma's surprise and elation – the Three-Star Dragon Ball, "I think you'll agree that I can help you greatly."

"No way!" she howled, her sapphire eyes almost popping out of their sockets. There it was! Not deeply hidden in the water or sand, but carried by a necklace that belonged to an old man. "I can't believe you have it. It's here, just like the Radar said!" Now came the hard point; her previous Dragon Balls had been either her property or no ones. This time, though, she'd have to negotiate for it. "What do you want for it?"

"For this old thing?" He honestly had no idea. He'd found it on the bottom of the sea some time ago, and getting it had actually been a great challenge, even for someone as strong and fast as him. He seriously doubted this girl had anything valuable to trade. "I don't know. I'm not really planning on selling it."

To his surprise, the girl was getting red. "_Fufufu_, I know what you want," she sang playfully. The man had shamelessly made sure that she knew what he thought of her body and now saw an opening to get a bit more than a peek. Well, if he wanted a glance in exchange for his orb, she'd be sure to give it to him. She boldly raised her skirt, sensually moving her hips as she showed the old man her panty. "How's this? You can even touch a little if you want."

The old man's reaction was… unexpected. Cheeks stood ablaze as his nose spilled blood that had meant to go to his head – or perhaps had wanted to go _from_ his head to a part much further down.

Roshi couldn't believe it. This offer changed everything! With that one tantalizing move, the girl suddenly had _much_ to offer in exchange. Mental images to conceptualize appeared in his mind, scenes of him and the girl – had she even introduced herself yet? – in many different _scenarios_.

Meanwhile, Bulma had hidden her underwear again. While effective in rousing him, it hadn't seemed it brought her any closer to what she wanted, something that became clear when the old man shook his head at her offer. "Well…" Her eyes cringed. "…. if that's not enough, what else do you want?"

What would he want? Ironically enough, he probably would've asked to see her panty, but she'd already given him that privilege just now without having to ask. Flaunting her undies just so that she might get his strange ball, she sure was… committed, to say the least. It raised a question; just how far would she go?

"How about…" His cheeks flushed, his voice shaky as he gave in to immoral urges – urges that would surely make his mentor roll in his grave – and suggested, "… a blowjob?"

"W-what?" Bulma screeched, stepping backwards. Had she just heard that right? She didn't really mind showing some skin or underwear to get what she wanted, but this was a sexual favor! She wouldn't – couldn't! – go so low… right? Catching the old man's awaiting gaze – geez, talk about desperation!– she answered, "Isn't there some other way?"

A shake of his head was her answer. "Nope, _heh heh_." It was a bold move indeed when he unbuttoned his shorts, pulling up the hem to hook his fingers underneath his underwear before enthusiastically dropping both pieces of cloth down his legs. Bulma barely held in her surprise; he was certainly well-endowed. While he clearly suffered of old age in other areas, his productive organ didn't seem to have withered with time. "If you want the ball, you'll have to do this for me."

_What a disgusting old man!_ _To ask for something like this while he probably doesn't even realize why I want that ball so badly._ Nevertheless, she did need that Dragon Ball. One blowjob; a few minutes of him in her mouth and she would be a lot closer to her perfect boyfriend. "Just a blowjob?"

The suggestion that she took his offer in consideration made his prick stand up like never before. He enthusiastically bobbed his head. "That's all."

Bulma huffed at his foolishness, the old man was someone far below her standards. Presenting him a cold stare, Bulma ungloved her right hand before she bended her knees, setting her left hand against his waist for balance. Her other hand wrapped around his rock-hard shaft, rolling his foreskin over the cockhead with her first small rub. The head was already covered in pre-cum, his anxiety high. Gathering the strength she would need to get through this ordeal, Bulma angled his phallus in line with her mouth, tickling his tip with faint brushes from her tongue before opening her lips, inviting the old man in.

She heard him groan while she massaged the underside of his dick, feeling herself slowly pushed to take him further in. The taste of his pre-cum wasn't the worst thing to ever grace her taste buds, but she was quick to swallow it down her throat. Her tight lips stretched around the head, and carefully, she swallowed in more of his old cock.

The old man's hand wrapped around the knot of her turquoise-colored hair and pushed her closer, a not-so-subtle gesture to take more of him in. The added length was unexpected, her mouth clashing with her knuckled fist set around the base of his prick.

"_Heh heh_, sorry about that." Strange how he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Recognizing who hold more power at the moment, Bulma gave nothing but a warning glare before taking her hand off of his shaft to take more in. With no choice, she was forced to hug onto the old man's legs and keep his cock shoved deep in her mouth. Bobbing her head further, she soon felt his bulbous tip moving into her throat – by now, she was pretty much nuzzling the tickling white hairs above his genitals with her nose – and fought off the urge to gag. Bulma wasn't experienced with giving head; boys should pleasure her, not the other way around. Yet, despite her inexperience, Roshi sung her audible praise as the teen coaxed him towards fulfillment. "If you keep this up… I'll… I'll!"

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise when Roshi clasped his hands on either side of her head to hold her still. A shiver ran through him as he came, making a mess inside her orifice. Bulma Briefs was no swallower. The very few times she'd indulged a man with a blowjob, she'd always made sure to spit out the warm spunk that was offered to her. This time, though, her mouth was quickly overflowing, and the pervert didn't seem to be stopping any time soon!

Roshi kept taut for a while, arching his back and bucking shallowly against the teen's mouth until the very last waves of his orgasm receded, who – in order to breath – gulped it all down. When he was spent, Roshi finally let go of the turquoise-haired teen's head, prying her off with a loud pop.

With the grip on her finally released, Bulma fell to the sand, mortified by the abundance of the old pervert's liquid that had flown down her throat, currently traveling to her stomach. "What the hell!" she wailed. Never would she have guessed that he would even _dare_ to think about cumming inside her mouth. Temporarily too distressed and disgusted to think, it took a few seconds for Bulma to bring a finger to her throat, preparing to desolate herself of the old man's seeds.

However, before she could soil the rubs of sand, Roshi enwrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and hurled her on her back. "Ah!" she mewled, falling out of balance due to his sudden pull. The pink skirt of her dress – which her father had insisted was too short – was hiked up, causing the reemergence of her white undies decorated with little pink dots. He quickly clinched the sides of her panty and yanked it downwards.

Her legs were lifted to allow him access to her pussy. "Wh- what are you doing?!" she finally asked – as if it wasn't obvious – embarrassment filling her when seeing the pervert's hungry eyes trained on her exposed sex. She was wet – perhaps she'd found blowing him a bit more exciting than she would dare to admit. Too bad there was no trace of any hair down there, like the women had back in his day. Nevertheless, he whispered hotly how anxious he was, his hoarse voice trembling against her glittering lips, making her shiver.

"W-wait!" stammered the turquoise-haired teen once he started to move closer, prohibiting his tongue's attempted pierce. She rolled onto her stomach, lifting her backside to present her jutting ass. While Bulma opposed the people who called her stuck-up, self entitled, or vain; she did concede to have a not-so-modest amount of pride, and she'd rather not be a spectator of the loss of her own dignity – or what little she had left after blowing him – by giving an old pervert a taste of her.

Roshi set his palms against her ass and spread her cheeks, inching closer to the lips of her wet sex. He parted his lips and released his oral muscle so that he could explore her hidden depths. Groaning when his tongue pierced her, Bulma could not stop her hips from curling against his face. His white beard and mustache prickled the insides of her milky white thighs while his mouth became more involved with her pussy. She panted, enjoying his efforts as he lapped up her juices.

Drunk on arousal, Roshi allowed his tongue to overzealously slip higher until he was licking her asshole, diving his face down in between her two cheeks. Despite her disapproval, Bulma let out a gasp when she felt the oral muscle caress her hole. "_N-no!"_ Her right hand quickly hoisted up to yank him away, aggressively shoving him away with her palm. Geez… She'd already suspected the old man of being a huge pervert, but never would she have guessed that he would be bold enough to lick her _there_!

She glared at him from over her shoulder, her sapphire eyes coldly fixated on him. "Don't even think about it." There was no hesitance in her voice, no room to interpret her words into anything but tenacity. Her mind was set, and he could respect that; it wasn't like it put a damper on his jubilation. Besides, his eating had already made her wet enough for the main dish of today.

"What are you doing?" she breathed when she was turned around, her arms thrown over his shoulders. Her question was quickly answered; her right leg was lifted into the air while he guided his dick towards her opened snatch. She'd already suspected this would happen; his long abstinence – combined with his already perverted mind – driving him to become brazen to the point of being shameless, exploiting her desire for the orange orb in his possession in a way most men would not – no matter how desperately they'd want to. Both shivered when his cockhead brushed against her wet folds, slippery with the old man's saliva mixed with the teen's own essence. It had been a while for the both of them, although Roshi's drought made Bulma's seem like an afternoon nap.

The teen gulped, releasing her throat from tension. He was big; much bigger than the men – or boys, rather – she'd been with till now. Second thoughts filled her mind, the implications of this union fully dawning on her. Although Bulma had doubts, she didn't voice them, which Roshi took as consent. While Roshi gasped in rapture, Bulma cried out as he crept into her. "_Ah_!" The insertion was rough; the old man spread her wider and went deeper than those that came before.

"_Ugn_, so tight," he wheezed, savoring every second as he traveled through her snug depths. Her lecherous attitude had given him the impression that she was as sexual active as he hoped he could be, but it seemed he'd misjudged her when he shoved deeply into her. He squeezed through her clamping walls, burying deeper and deeper.

"Oh Kami!" Bulma cried out, his stick pressing her cervix painfully. In pain, her fingertips cut through the fabric of his shirt, into the wrinkly skin of his shoulders. She knew from experience that it would get better, but for now she couldn't help but clench her teeth as the old man started to rock his hips, bottoming out and jabbing back in a few times. For her own good, he said.

Roshi's pace was slow – painfully so. Kami, she was tight! It took all of his willpower not to smack his waist against hers and fuck her thoroughly. He enjoyed the sloppy-sounding slip of his dick as he pulled back and then the small cry of pleasure given by the girl receiving the thrust. Slowly, cries were replaced by moans. Giving Bulma no time to protest, taking her sounds as signs to take the initiative, Roshi began to move his hips in powerful thrusts, grunting each time he filled her out.

"_Ah!_ Old man!" The heightened pace was unexpected, but Bulma had no time to complain; too busy moaning as his cock pounded her raw. Each time his waist smacked against hers, Bulma would rise up, breasts heaving under her dress and bra. If only she'd taken her dress off first; she wouldn't be opposed to some added stimulation to her chest. With her breasts locked away, her arms enwrapped over the pervert's shoulders, and his hands holding the right side of her waist in one hand and her risen left leg in the other made the chances of extra pleasure to her mounds or the nub above her cleft a wanted impossibility. The only thing she could do was to encourage him to keep going. _"_Keep fucking me_!__"_

Luckily, Roshi was planning to do just that. In moments, Bulma was sobbing from the pleasure than ran through her. She grunted and groaned, sometimes squeezing her eyes shut when Roshi pounded against her cervical wall.

Roshi gulped, feeling the end nearing. He could feel his balls ascending, ready to send his swimmers into her womb. His fervent thrusts were swiftly developing into incoming elation, an orgasm threatening to rise from the tip of her stomach like a fire bursting from an active volcano. Roshi felt the hold on his cock constricting, her convulsing sex pleading for his seeds. "I'm… cumming!" he announced, his head rolling backwards.

Was he serious? Panting and covered in sweat, Bulma heaved her head and tried to catch his gaze, worry plastered over her face. "Cumming?! Outside! Outside!" she pleaded. Roshi was over two hundred years old, so the chance of any fertile swimmers were lower than slim, yet this didn't stop Bulma from franticly trying to wriggle herself free from the pervert's grasp.

Roshi rapidly slowed down, his vigorous thrusts losing force and speed until he was down to weak erratic attempts that showed his age. Before Bulma could escape his hold, she started to feel the semen spreading through her. "No…" There was little she could do, the majority already spent. Even worse was that her orgasm – which she had been so close to moments ago – was slowly ebbing away, leaving her filled but unsatisfied.

While Roshi's phallus slowly decreased in size, the muscles of the teen's vagina started to resist him until he was ejected with a pop. An abundance of semen spilled out of Bulma after the exertion, creating a puddle of white below the two. The grains of sand absorbed the seeds all too quickly for the pervert's liking.

Releasing Bulma's leg and waist, Roshi dropped to the sand, landing on his ass, his soft penis leaning against one of his thighs. Bulma – whose unsatisfied ending allowed her to recover quickly – hooked her fingers around the sides of her panty and rose the cloth along her shapely legs, covering the sex that was leaking white. Liquid heat continued to roil inside of her after being absorbed. She had degraded herself and allowed an old man to fuck her and currently felt his seeds travel up to her womb, all for a ball that _might_ allow her to wish for a perfect boyfriend when she gathered all seven.

After straightening her dress and hair to make herself presentable – a pretty girl like her had to look her best at all times, after all – she swaggered her hips to the pervert, surely he would agree that she deserved the mythical sphere after her performance. She wanted to address him before realizing that she didn't even know the old man's name. Just another thing to put on the pile of shame she would have regarding this encounter. If only her future boyfriend could forgive her for this… Then again, if he really was going to be perfect, he probably would.

Standing over Roshi lanky form, Bulma directed her forefinger to the ball hanging around his neck. "I think you owe me something, old man." _Especially since you couldn't even make me cum, _she added as an afterthought.

"_Heh heh_, sure, sure." His hands unclasped his necklace before giving it to her. The girl eagerly took the item from his grasp. Despite finding what she'd had to do degrading, Bulma jumped in delight at obtaining her third Dragon Ball. Sure, she felt some shame, but it wasn't like she would ever meet this old pervert ever again.

Had she known how many times she would reunite with this pervert over the years – and how eager he would be to remind her of their little debauchery each time they would meet – she probably wouldn't be jumping as enthusiastically right now.


End file.
